


With You

by annikajlee



Series: 소년24/BOYS24 fics and headcannons ^^ [2]
Category: BOYS24 (Survival Show), 소년24 | BOYS24 (Survival Show), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: BOYS24, Fluff, Headcanon, JinJi, M/M, fluff?, 소년24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annikajlee/pseuds/annikajlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey I’m back~ this time, I’m writing a Jinseob X Jihyeong or JinJi fic (Honestly, I don’t know what to call them. I just call them JinJi haha.). I don’t know if anybody noticed this ship but I love them so much ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤. I really love their past selcas together when they were in MU: Doctors Music Academy ❤. I was upset with episode 7 but I regained my happiness after I saw the JinJi moments haha I actually prayed for it for days, that I hope JinJi can have new moments, and then I got what I want xD. Sorry for chatting to long ^^” Anyways, I hope you guys will like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m back~ this time, I’m writing a Jinseob X Jihyeong or JinJi fic (Honestly, I don’t know what to call them. I just call them JinJi haha.). I don’t know if anybody noticed this ship but I love them so much ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤. I really love their past selcas together when they were in MU: Doctors Music Academy ❤. I was upset with episode 7 but I regained my happiness after I saw the JinJi moments haha I actually prayed for it for days, that I hope JinJi can have new moments, and then I got what I want xD. Sorry for chatting to long ^^” Anyways, I hope you guys will like it.

Jihyeong suddenly woke up from his sleep. Looking around the Unit Green’s room, everyone was asleep. San was snoring quietly, Inpyo and Hocheol were murmuring something, Minhwan was sleeping like a rock and Chani hugging tightly his stuffed alligator (or is it a crocodile?). Jihyeong tried to go back to sleep again, tried his hardest to get back to sleep but he couldn’t. So he sat up, looked around once again, rubbing his eye softly, _“I should get some fresh air.”_ he thought and slowly got out of his bed. He quietly got outside of the room, as he was about to get downstairs, he saw Jinseob got out of the Unit White’s room from the 3rd floor wearing a jacket. _“Where is Jinseob going? Is he going outside?”_ Jihyeong thought. He waited for Jinseob to go down the stairs and followed him close by. As Jihyeong was about to step on the last step of the stairs, Jinseob was already outside, sitting on the ground. Jihyeong quietly went outside and he crouch down beside Jinseob. “Yah Jinseob” Jihyeong said, tapping him on the shoulder which made Jinseob jolt. “Ah Jihyeong hyung… I didn’t know you are still awake.” Jinseob said while giving Jihyeong a small smile. Jihyeong smiled back, “Jinseob, why are you out here?” Jihyeong tilted his head to the left. “Ah… nothing much actually.” Jinseob replied, forming his lips into a flat line. Jihyeong sighed a bit, “Come on. You’re awake in the middle of dawn, something must have been brothering you…” Jihyeong said. Jinseob just stayed silent for a couple of minutes and he covered his face. Jihyeong looked at Jinseob searching for an answer why he didn’t reply. “Yah you-” Jihyeong was cut off by the sound of Jinseob sniffles. Jihyeong widens his eyes. _“Is he crying?”_ Jihyeong thought. “Hey what’s wrong?” Jihyeong patted Jinseob on the shoulder.

“Hyung… I’m scared.” Jinseob replied still covering his face.  
“Of being eliminated?” Jihyeong said while sighing.  
“No. What I’m scared of is… not to get to debut… debut with…” Jinseob paused for a second and continued, “ ** _With you_**. We auditioned together and I thought we could be in the same unit together but some people decided to separate us…” this time Jinseob wasn’t covering his face, he was looking at Jihyeong’s beautiful eyes. “I’m scared what if one of our units might get eliminated on the next mission? Hyung, I can’t take that. I can’t take it if you get eliminated. I… I don’t want to see you cry.” Jinseob continued. Jihyeong was taken aback and smiled, a big one. Jihyeong chuckled a little and ruffled Jinseob’s hair. “Yah don’t be like that, okay? We can do this. We can debut together. I can tell you that, eum?” Jihyeong said. Jinseob slowly showed a smile after what Jihyeong told him. “Okay hyung.” Is all what Jinseob can say. He trusts his hyung. “Okay, let’s go back upstairs? I’m already cold.” Jihyeong holds himself and stood up. “Hyung, here. Have my jacket. I’m not that cold.” Jinseob said took off his jacket and put it around Jihyeong’s shoulder. Jihyeong just chuckled. “I’ll return this tomorrow Jinseob.”

After that, they said their “good nights” and went up to their respective rooms. After what Jinseob had told Jihyeong, they fell asleep soundly. That morning, the units practice on the practice rooms, Unit White and Unit Green was together in the practice room. Jihyeong was across the room and Jinseob too, they looked at each other and Jihyeong mouthed a “Fighting!” Jinseob smiled at that and they continue with their practices. Constantly giving each other motivation to work hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this last August 1 and finished it today, August 7. But actually I just made this for 4 days in between that period of time XD. Okay I suck T^T I hope you guys like it. I love this pairing soooo much it hurts. 
> 
> Talking about episodes, I wish they’ll release the lyrics of the performances from episode 8. I love all the songs but Starlight by Unit Red got me, it made me cry.
> 
> PS: Sorry if there's any mistakes~ this haven’t been proofread yet ^^” Sorry if it’s short too T^T


End file.
